Un Secreto Inocente NARUHINA
by hinatalabella
Summary: Holaaa! Soy MIA este es el primer fic que subo en esta página prometo que no será muy largo porque quiero terminarlo por favor déjenme sus comentarios díganme que les parece la historia acepto críticas Esta historia fue inspirada en un video que vi la cual estoy cambiando completamente jejeje, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto


_**Un Secreto Inocente**_

_**Capítulo 1**_‒_**Primer Encuentro**_

Era una mañana de primavera hermosa, la suave brisa movía el cabello largo de un color poco común negro azulado de cierta joven de secundaria, la cual caminaba un poco deprisa casi corriendo se podría decir, al parecer se le había hecho un poco tarde para llegar a la secundaria Konoha, entro deprisa a esta corriendo por los pasillos en los cuales no habían alumnos ya que al parecer se encontraban en clases desde ya un poco de tiempo, llego a su salón de clases, se disponía a tocar la puerta, dudo un poco pero finalmente lo hizo obteniendo como respuesta un **"Adelante"**

‒Hinata: Buenos días sensei perdone la demora‒ saludo la joven dueña de ese largo y hermoso cabello negro azulado mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

‒Kakashi: Nuevamente tarde señorita Hyuga‒ respondió el sensei encargado de la primera hora‒ adelante toma asiento‒ dijo este rápidamente para no seguir interrumpiendo la clase.

‒Hinata: Hai sensei‒ Fue lo único que respondió la chica y seguidamente se dirigió a su asiento de clases.

Rápidamente paso el día para la joven Hyuga, las campanas del instituto sonaron indicando que ya había terminado las clases, todos los alumnos salían de sus salones a sus respectivos destinos una vez terminan su día en el instituto, más sin embargo ninguno tenía mucha prisa bueno solo una chica que guardaba todo de forma apresurada en su maletín y salía a paso acelerado del salón y aumentaba su paso en el pasillo, chocando con un joven de rubia cabellera que caminaba muy tranquilamente mientras salía de su salón de clases y cayendo ambos al suelo, ella solo se disculpó mientras guardaba todo en su maletín nuevamente y se disponía a volver su marcha apresurada pero sin embargo una mano sujetando su brazo la detuvo.

‒Hinata: Lo siento pero tengo prisa‒ Se disculpó nuevamente la joven mientras dirigía su perlada mirada al joven q estaba tumbado en el piso por culpa de su carrera apurada‒No fue mi intención‒ dijo la joven al ver que este no decía nada mientras miraba sus ojos azules como el cielo, entonces un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color se acercó a ellos gritando.

‒…: Naruto, ¿Qué haces tirado en el piso? ‒ dijo el chico de oscuro cabello mientras tendía su mano a su rubio amigo‒vamos levántate‒Volvió a hablar este mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

‒Naruto: ven te ayudo‒ dijo este mientras le extendía una mano a la joven de perlada mirada la cual solo se podía perder en sus hermosos ojos azueles.

‒Hianta. Hai, arigato‒ agradeció esta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba con la ayuda del joven‒ lo sien…‒ se disponía a disculparse nuevamente más el sonido de su teléfono móvil la interrumpió a lo cual solo contesto rápidamente‒ _"Bueno, si lo sé, enseguida voy, lo lamento"_‒ cuelga su móvil y sale corriendo nuevamente sin ni siquiera despedirse perdiéndose de la vista de aquellos jóvenes.

‒Naruto: es un poco rara no crees Sasuke‒ hablo el joven rubio a su amigo el cual seguía mirando el pasillo por el cual había desaparecido hace unos segundos la joven.

Sasuke: si creo que lo es‒ dijo este mientras volvía su vista al rubio el cual seguía mirando en dirección a donde había corrido la joven‒ pero vamos a reunirnos con Sakura como habíamos quedado por un helado‒nuevamente hablo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al recordar a la pelirosa, captando la atención del rubio el cual lo miro con una sonrisa‒ o seguirás suspirando por esa chica que te atropello‒ rápidamente dijo eso haciendo que ahora el sonrojado sea su amigo rubio.

‒Naruto: ¿¡Que cosas dices!? ‒ Exclamo y pregunto al mismo tiempo el chico haciendo más evidente su sonrojo.

‒Sasuke: jaja! Solo vámonos‒ dijo mientras reía y empezaban a caminar en la misma dirección donde había desaparecido la silueta de aquella joven de perlados ojos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konoha aquella joven de perlados ojos y dueña de ese hermoso cabello largo negro azulado caminaba ya con un paso más calmado mientras salía de un jardín de niños con una pequeña niña de unos aproximadament años de edad a la cual tomaba de la mano.

_**Continuara…**_

"_Llamadas o pensamientos"_

"_**Esto es cuando alguien grita cuando se encuentra en otra habitación"**_


End file.
